


Sleepover

by LadyDarling



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, F/M, Face-Fucking, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarling/pseuds/LadyDarling
Summary: Sora invites Terra to his house for a sleepover.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I was thinking while typing this but I hope you all enjoy it! I'm thinking this'll be a four or five chapter kind of thing, you guys let me know in the comments below! Happy New Year! 26 more days until KH3 drops, woo!

“A sleepover?” “Mm! And you're invited!” The tall brunette blinked, “Aren't I a little too old for a sleepover guys?” “Our parents will be there too! Aw c’mon Terra!” Sighing he patted the pouty child on the head, “Alright.” “Yes! Come over tonight, see ya later!” The boy ran off, waving back to his taller friend. 

 

Terra sighed, rubbing his neck as he looked at the colourful, handmade invitation he'd been given. He'd be alone with Sora and Riku, of course that made him happy, but, the only downfall, their parents were going to be there. This could possibly be the end of their “friendship”. 

* * *

 

Sora and Riku were running about the living room, playing tag as their parents sat up everything for the sleepover. Sora tackled his pale friend to the floor, they giggled and looked into each other's eyes. “Riku,” Sora whispered, a blush crossing his cheeks, “can we kiss?” Riku smiled, looking over towards the kitchen at their parents who laughed and joked. The boy nodded, wrapping his arms around his friend's neck. 

 

“We can kiss but we have to be quick okay?” “Mm! I'll be real quick, promise!” Sora crashed their lips together in a sloppy kiss. His small hands traveled up the silverette’s shirt, finding his hardened nipples, twisting them between his fingers. Riku moaned into the kiss, bringing his leg up to knee the brunette’s crotch. Sora broke away, panting, lust in his eyes, “Riku, I want to put it in.” The boy shook his head, “You can't Sora, our parents…” 

 

Sora pouted, the obvious bulge twitching in his shorts. “No fair Riku! Teasing me like that!” He sat up on his knees, crossing his arms. Riku sat up, placing a hand on his friends thigh, “I'll make it up to you, promise.” He kissed his cheek. 

  
  


The doorbell rang, Sora’s mother went to open it. “Sora, Riku, it's your friend!” She stepped aside, allowing the man access into their home. The two boys ran up to him, hugging each of his legs, “Yay! Terra came!” Terra chuckled; rubbing their heads. The young woman smiled, “Happy you could make it Terra. Please sit with the boys, I'll have some snacks out momentarily.” He muttered a thanks; the woman disappeared into the kitchen with a smile. Terra kneeled down, “Why did you want me to come here Sora? You know if we “play” we'll get in lots of trouble.” Sora pouted, “But what if we  **don't** get caught, ever think of that?” 

 

_ Wow, sassy.  _ “Alright, alright,” he glanced at the boy's bulge, “looks like you're already excited.” The brunette pointed to his palet friend, “Blame Riku! He got me all riled up!” Riku looked off to the side, “Sorry.” Terra chuckled, patting their heads then standing to his full height. 

 

“Sora, Riku, come here please!” The boys parted from their friend, running into the kitchen to see what they were called for, Terra following behind them. Riku’s mother smiled, holding out two plastic cups. “That should hold you for now, hm?” Riku nodded, “Thanks mom.” Sora tilted the cup back, drinking the contents inside. “Mm!” He licked his lips, “It's cake batter! Thank you!” The woman chuckled at the child's enthusiasm. Riku dipped his finger in it, bringing the now covered appendage to his mouth to suck it. 

 

Terra watched intently, Riku glanced at him, a smirk on his cute face. Terra blushed looking off to the side. Riku nudged his friend, whispering something in his ear. Sora smiled brightly, nodding, “Terra!” He jumped at the sound of his name, “Y-Yeah?” Sora ran up, cup still in hand, grabbing the man's pant leg, “Let's play cop!” Riku tagged in, “You're the cop, catch us.” 

 

The two islanders went running up the stairs. Terra stood there confused. The parents chuckled, “Well,” a brunette man, that resembled Sora, began, “aren't ya gonna catch em?” It took a moment for the question to register before he responded, “Oh! Yeah!” He didn't want to be rude, so instead of running he walked up the stairs. The boy's were standing at the end of the hallway, “This way Terra!” Sora teased, the two dipped around a corner. Terra sighed and followed behind them. 

 

He caught a glimpse of the boy's running into the nearby bathroom. Upon opening the door the boys were nowhere in sight. “What the…? Where'd you two go?” All he heard was a giggle then the sound of the door shutting then locking before he was tackled to the ground. “H-Hey!”

 

His pants were unbuckled, tiny hands wrapping around his now erect member. “Told you it’d work.” “Yeah! Good thinking Riku!” “Y-You two--!” Riku covered the man's mouth, “Ssh, wouldn't want to get caught would you?” When had these two become so devious?! Regardless he liked it, seeing the boys take control. Sora poured the remaining batter on the man's penis, covering it entirely before swallowing his genitals. Riku captured the man's lips, sliding his tongue into his cavern. Terra moaned into the kiss, allowing the boys to dominate him. 

 

Sora licked every drop of batter off the man's cock, licking his lips with a smile. He wrapped his hands around the base, jerking it with force. “Terra’s so cute,” the boy giggled, flicking his tongue over the man's slit. Riku broke the kiss panting, Terra was just as out of breath as he was. The man thrust himself into the boy's hands, he giggled, giving the member a gentle squeeze. 

 

“Sora,” he panted, “let me cum in your mouth…” The younger boy smiled, taking the head of the penis in his mouth, using his tongue to tease the underside. Terra helded the boy's head, moaning. Riku aided his friend, reaching down to squeeze the man's balls; rolling them through his fingers. Terra bit his lip, concealing a moan as he released into the boy's mouth. Sora swallowed without a problem, pulling back to hold out his tongue, showing the man that he had swallowed it all. 

 

Terra patted the boy on the head, Sora sat back on his knees smiling proudly. Riku leaned over to kiss the boy's swollen lips. Sora returned it, wrapping his arms around his friend's small frame. Terra felt himself harden again, this was going to be a very stressful night. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora's parents have such deceiving smiles.

The three returned to the kitchen, Terra carrying each boy in one arm. “Hey you caught em,” Sora’s father smiled. Terra nodded, setting the boy's down, “Yeah. Quick little rascals I tell you that.” The adults chuckled. “Wanna join us for a board game?” Terra nodded. 

 

Walking over to the table, he took a seat next to Sora’s father. The man looked at him, giving him a smile, “Have you played the command board before?” He had actually, Ven, Aqua, and himself would always play together on their off days. He smiled remembering how often Aqua would win. 

 

“Yeah I have.” The man smiled, “Good to hear,” he leaned against the muscular brunette, “I'll have a good time punishing you if you lose.” Terra felt a tightening around his cock, looking down he saw the man squeezing his bulge. “O-Oh um!”

 

A brunette woman giggled, “Don't be so mean dear. Sorry about him, he gets very intense when it comes to games.” Terra just nodded, he couldn't find the words to respond. The older brunette kept his hand on his bulge, continuing to play the board game with one hand, smiling ever so innocently. When it was his turn, he had a hard time picking up the dice. The man trailed his finger up and down the lining of his zipper; when he dropped the dice the brunette parent smiled, “Ooh five, nice.” Sora giggled and cheered in the background. 

 

Terra’s shaky hand moved the game piece the set number of spaces. When his turn was over he sat back in the chair with a sigh. The brunette parent glanced out of the corner of his eye. Smirking. He felt himself about to blow, he grabbed the man's wrist, giving him a pleading look. Sora’s father gave a sweet smile, snaking his hand into his pants; grabbing the length full on then giving it a couple of pumps before giving it one firm grip. 

 

Terra bit his lip, concealing a moan as he came in his pants. The man chuckled pulling his hand away, resting it in his lap as he smiled and continued the game as if nothing happened. Terra tried to cover his now stained pants. Sora’s father “accidentally” knocked over a cup of water, the contents spilling onto Terra’s pants. “Oh no, I'm sorry about that man!” “Oh honey,” the brunette woman walked over to Terra, helping him up, “sorry he's so clumsy.” 

 

The woman lead him to a little area behind the staircase. She shut the door behind them, walking to the corner of the small room, rummaging through a closet. Examining the area, he dubbed it to be a laundry room. There was a washer, dryer, and a hamper cramped into the room. “Sorry about him,” she pulled out a pair of sweatpants, “remove your trousers please.” “Oh um,” Terra blushed grabbing the hem of his pants and pulling them down. 

 

He was ashamed of how hard he still was. The brunette woman gestured for him to remove the remaining parts of his undergarments. “Oh no I'm fine, I--” “Remove them. Now.” He didn't argue after that, he removed the stained boxers. He collected the dirty clothes, handing them to the woman. She took them with a smile, dropping them into the washer then handing him the sweatpants. “So, Terra was it?” He nodded. 

 

The young woman never looked up from the laundry she was doing, “You're quite the attractive young man. So fit, a shame you can't control your urges. It'd be a crime to allow you to walk out that door with that big of an erection wouldn't it?” She only glanced at him with a smirk in her eyes. Terra blushed, his cock twitching as a bead of pre-cum dropped onto the floor. She was right, he couldn't control himself. 

 

She giggled, lifting her dress as she bent over the washing machine. “Look at you, such a big boy,” she cooed. Terra bit his tongue, walking up to her, quickly removing her panties to shove his length inside of her. She moaned, throwing her head back, “Such a very good boy.” Terra pounded into her, her vagina making wet, sloppy sounds. Terra grabbed a fistful of her chocolate brown hair, thrusting into her harder, fucking her into the washing machine causing it to shake and jerk. 

 

He felt himself swelling inside of her, her walls closing in around his cock causing him to moan. He bent over her, tugging her head up so he could whisper, “Be quiet you whore.” She gave him a lustful grin, obeying; nonetheless, she'd been awarded a sloppy kiss. Terra grabbed the woman's breast through her dress, squeezing it; teasing her harden nipple. A pool of juices formed on the floor below them. Terra felt himself about to cum, yet he couldn't bring himself to pull out of her tight pussy. 

 

He thrust himself as far as he could, filling her womb with his thick, hot cum. The pool on the floor filled with more bodily fluids as Terra pulled himself out of the mother. She slid down to her knees, sitting in the pool of juices panting. “No wonder...my boy likes you so much…,” she smiled. Terra, completely missing the comment, leaned against the nearest wall. He hadn't been with a woman since Aqua, he forgot how good a hot wanton pussy felt like. 

 

_ “Fuck, I'm still hard…” _


End file.
